epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Star wars fan331/Duncan vs Tom
Epic rap battles of fiction Duncan vs Tom Begin! verse 1 Duncan: looks like no eyes here just took on another weirdo. while my appearance is a hammerhead shark you should fear though. your friends aren't even here why bother? you battled a Norwegian now a punk you sucker. and I'll leave you like the psycho Killer. its kind of a thriller but wait you can't see with no eyes your like human slenderman. Tom: this is my second rap battle appearance since I battled Tord. im not sure why this Canadian decided to be in this battle is plain cold. go back to juvie were you belong and Courtney doesn't love you she loves Scott you freak now don't try anything while I steal your pocket knife and treat you badly verse 2 duncan: oh I'm so scared I'd rather beat it then watch matt go ballistic like Blainely. because you don't plainly see what I'm going through I have to do life threatening games and get saved. while your British arse goes on wacky adventures with Edd and Matt and for a while Tord. your old and short lived no one knows what you are while I want to be famous. tom: wow I just read your verse and I didn't hear the word Eh. Get it cause your Canadian. while my show gets a Youtube revenue while yours gets you fan fiction fan season and oh boy theories. i would rather hear crap from Ezekiel than hear your pathetic rhymes go away because I'm the original angered person. your just a copy but Canadian. royale Edd: um what was that I just heard our adventures were great because you were on their Tom. and your aren't allowed to battle this 16 year old while i will dominate. so both of you just shut the fuck up and give me a cola tord: you think it's allowed when you start hearing my gun shots heard in the distance you guys are weak. your bleak performances made me roll my eyes in shame. edd you can't do this your better than that, Tom you've never shat on me worse than when the last time you rapped, and Duncan can you not try to fuck it up by not ruining your realationship by not going after someone else. im gone goodbye see y'all. Gwen: I see that your raps are lame just like me and Duncan's kiss I didn't know better. trent is better than Duncan but he's not a big bitch now let me stop talking for once before someone gets a letter. because I know that all of it's not true when you step up to me. trent: I just found anything you got trash and I have a mashing performance. you 4 are the most horrible rappers I've seen since idk maybe never. you guys are weak and dumb ha 2 friends as the royale more like helpers. I waited 5 fucking rappers just to get to me I might win this so consider this my win. who won? Who's next? You decide epic rap battles of fiction Category:Blog posts